Brownies
by IskraFarron
Summary: Lo que encontró allí permanecería toda la vida marcado en su retina.


**_Disclaimer: _**Axis Power Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y, por supuesto, yo no me lucro con esta historia.

**_Advertencias: _**HetaOni.

* * *

Italia abrió los ojos, desorientado y con un dolor de cabeza considerable. Contra su espalda, sintió el cosquilleo de la hierba recién cortada. ¿Se había quedado dormido durante uno de los entrenamientos de Alemania? De algún modo le parecía extraño, pues lo último que recordaba era que estaba en casa de Holanda. El dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad, si es que alguna vez había llegado a hacerlo, así que se incorporó lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Frente a él se hallaba una gran mansión colonial. Parecía haber sido construida hacía mucho tiempo, pero se hallaba en perfectas condiciones. Cualquier persona normal habría intuido que en esa casa había algo extraño, algo que te erizaba el vello de la nuca. Cualquier persona menos Feliciano.

En un arranque de inspiración, se preguntó si Japón y Alemania no estarían allí dentro. Italia se estremeció al pensar en la reacción del germano, que estaría realmente furioso con él.

Llamó varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie pareció escuchar el ruidoso timbre que sonaba con un ritmo parecido a _Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

—¿Hoooola? —gritó desde la entrada, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

La decoración de la casa era… curiosa. Estaba pintada con colores estridentes y los muebles estaban colocados de la manera más extraña: las sillas colgaban del techo, las lámparas eran tan grandes como sofás y el suelo estaba lleno de setas brillantes. Silbó admirado ante esa creación. Seguro que era una nueva colección de muebles hecha por Suecia.

Examinó puertas, encontrando algunas abiertas y otras cerradas. Pero ni rastro de sus compañeros. Se sentía ciertamente preocupado y el dolor de cabeza no llegaba a remitir. Empezaba a barajar la idea de que Inglaterra le había envenenado, de algún modo, la comida.

—_Dio __mio__! _¡No puedo morir todavía! —gimoteó, verdaderamente horrorizado— ¡Alemania, sálvame!

La cuarta planta era el único sitio donde le quedaba por mirar. Si sus compañeros no se encontraban allí, saldría corriendo directo a un hospital. No estaba dispuesto a morir de indigestión cuando había evadido tan eficazmente al inglés y a su cocina durante tanto tiempo. Pero pronto se le olvidó la comida inglesa cuando abrió la puerta al final del pasillo. La imagen que se encontró ahí permanecería toda la vida marcada en su retina.

En un trono en el que podían caber perfectamente cuatro Italias se encontraba un horrible monstruo de color gris, ostentoso cabezón y ojos negros y penetrantes, que miraban al italiano con algo que él hubiera preferido no identificar. El engendro estaba ataviado con un mono amarillo fosforito, que marcaba zonas que deberían considerarse un crimen para la humanidad.

Italia no tardó en reaccionar. Primero, se quedó helado, con el cuerpo clavado en el suelo. Poco a poco, su cerebro, que estaba trabajando más de lo acostumbrado, procesó la situación más absurda a la que se había enfrentado desde que Japón había vestido a Suiza de Heidi. El chillido de Italia fue de tal magnitud y potencia que las _banshees_ decidieron jubilarse para ceder su puesto a un experto. Finalmente, echó a correr como un alma que escapa del diablo, perseguido por un horrendo bicharraco que destrozaba con su cabezón los marcos de las puertas que cruzaba.

A medida que el italiano corría, los pasillos de la casa empezaron a girar en torno a él, confundiéndolo y dificultando que pudiera avanzar hacia la salida. Los colores se mezclaban, brillaban y parpadeaban. Estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer en las manos gigantes de aquel bicho cuando…

_**¡Boom!**_

Notó el suelo bajo su cuerpo, seguido del fuerte dolor de cabeza que no había remitido fuera del sueño. Aún sin recuperarse del susto producido por aquella alucinación, boqueó varias veces y se movió como si fuera una tortuga que hubieran puesto del revés. Pero lentamente se fue tranquilizando cuando llegó el olor a café recién hecho. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró ante él una estampa digna de retratarse.

Francia estaba tirado en el suelo medio desnudo mientras un dormido Inglaterra intentaba meterle el pie en la boca. España se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros, moviéndose en sueños mientras gritaba _¡Devuélveme Gibraltar, cejudo!_ Estados Unidos, tumbado en un sofa, llevaba unos cuernos de alce de los que colgaba unos calzoncillos. Lejano, escuchó a alguien (¿su hermano?) gritando algo sobre su ropa interior.

Holanda salió de la cocina con una jarra de agua –presumiblemente fría- y desparramó el contenido sobre todos sus invitados, que se despertaron con exclamaciones ahogadas. El anfitrión bufó, volviendo a la cocina antes de que a Antonio se le ocurriera que él era un buen blanco para aguantar su resaca.

Poco a poco, Italia fue uniendo puntos. Habían ido todos a casa de Holanda tras el fin de una conferencia. Rusia había traído grandes cajas con botellas de vodka y los británicos cargaban con ellos botellas de ron. Todos habían empezado a empinar el codo y Francia, movido por el alcohol y la curiosidad, les propuso comerse los brownies que el dueño de la casa había hecho aquella misma mañana.

Italia se hizo una promesa, sujetando una taza de café, mientras sufría una jaqueca horrible: no iba a volver a comer **nada** que viniera de cocinas holandesas.

* * *

Si habéis leído hasta el final, felicidades. Este fic no tiene ninguna base seria ni ninguna razón de ser. Fue engendrado gracias a las ideas de la señorita Matalemures, que aportó la idea principal del fic: Italia, Steve y un mono apretado. Una anécdota de mi profesora de Filosofía sobre los brownies holandeses y la canción de _Lucy in the sky with diamonds _de fondo hizo el resto.

Algún día quizás escriba qué ocurrió exactamente en la fiesta en casa de Holanda. Quizás.


End file.
